God bless all our dear children
by LadyLudvika
Summary: Inspired by lilredrose's unfinished story "Life of Harriet Oelson" I've decided to write my own story dealing with the same subject. Harriet is pregnant with her third child! The last chapter is up!
1. An appointment with Doctor Baker

**Note:** I'm Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore it may occur some faults.

**Note2:** I was inspired by lilredrose's unfinished story _The life of Harriet Olseon_.

**Chapter 1 **

**_An appointment with Dr. Baker_**

Mrs Harriet Oleson had not felt well for a long time. Not since she and her husband Nels had returned from Minneapolis where they had ordered new supplies for their mercantile business. Nels did not usually go with Harriet on this trip (which she made every year) but this year they had decided to go together. They had stayed at a luxurious new built hotel in the centre of the growing town and they had, to Nels great surprise, actually had a lovely time. Unlike at home where she constantly nagged and screamed at him, he had found his wife sweet and charming and she had reminded him of the young and beautiful woman she had been when he first met and fell in love with her. Harriet, who usually found her husband rather stupid and irritating, had enjoyed his company and had felt more close to him than she had in years. However, as soon as they arrived home and were reunionated with their children, 13-year old Nellie and 9-year old Willie (who had stayed with their aunt in Chicago during their parents abscense) everything went back to normal and neither of them thought of the seven happy days that they had spent together in Minneapolis.

This morning, a lovely spring morning circa three months after the week in Minneapolis, Nels and Harriet sat down to have breakfast with their children. Nellie and Willie both had scrambled eggs with ham and sausages, while Harriet (who usually had the same breakfast as her children) chose to have only coffee. The reason for why she did this was simple. She had felt sick every morning for two and a half month and she was certain of the fact that she would not be able to hold the food back if she ate anything of it. She looked with disgust at the food on her children's plates and took a zip of her coffee.

"For heaven sake Nels", said Harriet with a loud shrill voice. "What have you done with the coffee?!"

"What do you mean", Nels asked and tasted his coffee. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong with it?! Nels Oleson! The coffee tastes like...like som kind of metal. I couldn't possible drink this. Please, make me som fresh coffee. Please. Pretty please."

Nels looked at his wife's pale pleading face and shook his head.

"Harriet, there is nothing wrong with the coffee. Just drink it!"

Harriet got off her chair and looked angrily at her husband.

"Oh, Nels Oleson, you are a mean, selfish man and you are getting on my nerves. Excuse me!"

"Harriet, where are you going?"

"Back to bed!"

Harried went straight to bed and lay there, half awake half asleep for several hours. It was almost one o'clock when she finally got up and started dressing herself for her appointment with doctor Baker at two a'clock. When she was ready she made her way down to the livingroom, looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time, straightened her hat and turned to Nels; "I'm leaving now. I have an appointment with Dr. Baker in twenty minutes.

Nels looked up from were he stood behind the Mercantile counter.

"If you have an appointment with Dr. Baker in twenty minutes, than why do you leave now? It only takes two minuets from here to Doc Baker's."

"Oh Nels, I'm sick, remember?! I could be dead in twenty minutes. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I would rather be sorry", said Nels quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I said; there is no need for you to worry."

Harriet shook her head and gave her husband a sly look. She opened the front door, stepped out and shut it behind her. She hurried over to doctor Baker's reception, knocked at the door and was relieved to find that he answered it at once.

"I do apologise for being early", said Harriet and stepped in to the reception. "But my husband insisted that I should come here early. He is so worried about me!"

"Your lucky mrs Oleson, my last patient just left", said Dr. Baker. "Please sit down."

"Thank you doctor."

"Now mrs Oleson, tell me how you feel", said the doctor and looked at his patient. "You've been feeling dizzy. Is that correct?"

"Oh yes doctor, that is correct", answered Harriet. "I am sure that it is something very serious that I got. You see; I feel sick half of the day and dizzy the rest of the day. I have no apetite, eh, well… I sometimes get this strange cravings. For example, last night I had a terrible craving for liver in lager and I don't even like liver. And this morning, the strangest thing happened. My coffee tasted like some kind of metal. But that is nothing doctor. Something far more serious has happened. I have started to put on weight – just look at my waist."

"I understand", said Dr. Baker and got up from his chair. "Mrs Oleson, please remove your clothes."

"I will do no such thing!"

"I can not examine a patient who is fully dressed."

"But…"

"Mrs Oleson!"

"Alright!"

Doctor Baker examined her and when he was done he sat down next to his patient and took one of Harriet's pale hands in his.

"Oh doctor, it is something serious, isn't it?", asked Harriet.

"Yes, mrs Oleson, it is serious indeed."

"Oh my god! Am I going to die?"

"No mrs Oleson, you are not going to die. You are in excellent health."

"But you just said that my condition was serious."

"It is serious."

"But… But… Doctor, I don't understand."

Doctor Baker smiled; "Mrs Oleson, Harriet, you are going to have another child."

"What?!"

"You are pregnant. Congratulations!"

Harriet opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and closed it. She stared at the doctor, shock her head and said; "It must be some kind of a mistake. I couldn't possibly be pregnant."

"Well mrs Oleson, you are pregnant. There is no doubt about it."

"How long doctor?"

"Well, I would say that you are around three months."

Harriet did not know what to say. Millions of thoughts went through her aching head. What was she going to tell Nels? Did he even want another child? Did she want another child? What would the children say? She thought about this as she made her way back to the mercantile. She opened the door, stepped in and looked around.

"Nels, Nels where are you", she called. "Nels?!"

Nels came out from the kitchen were he had been fixing lunch.

"Harriet. Harriet is something wrong", he asked.

Large tears fell in streams down Harriet's pale cheeks and she held out her hands. Nels quickly went to his wife, took her shaking hands in his and sat down with her one the couch.

"Harriet, what is wrong? What did Doctor Baker say?"

"Oh Nels", Harriet cried. "I did not know about it. I swear."

"What Harriet? What?"

Harriet grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach. She looked at him with big pleading eyes, and said; "Nels, I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

Nels looked from his hand on his wife's stomach to her face and then to her stomach again.

"Harriet, is it... is it really true", he stammered.

"For heaven sake Nels! Do you really think I would tell you something like this if it wasn't true?!"

"No.. no... I just... Harriet, this is fantastic news!"

"What", said Harriet and looked surprised. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do", answered Nels happily. "A baby!"

"Yes, a baby", said Harriet and smiled. "You don't think I'm too old?"

"Obviously not!"

"Oh Nels! But what will the neighbours say? And Caroline Ingalls? I called her a broodmare and now I'm... Oh Nels, I feel so ashamed."

"Yes, you should feel ashamed for calling mrs Ingalls a broodmare, but you should absolutely not be ashamed of being pregnant. How long are you Harriet?"

"Well, according to Doctor Baker I'm about three months pregnant."

Nels looked down on his hand which he still had on his wife's stomach. He patted it, smiled and said; "And I who thought you were just getting fat."

"Oh Nels", said Harriet and laughed. "Oh Nels, I do love you."

"I love you too", Nels said and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "So, when are we going to inform the children about the baby? At dinner tonight?"

"Oh godness no", Harriet quickly replied. "No, I want to wait. I'm not ready to make it official yet. Couldn't we wait a couple of weeks?"

"But Harriet, you are already starting to show."

"I know but... but please Nels. I don't want to tell them yet."

"Alright", said Nels and squeezed her hand. "I'll guess we just have to tell them that you are getting fat."

"Tsk... tsk... tsk", Harriet said and shook her head. She stood up, looked at her clock and said; "Nels, it is time for you to get back to the store."

"But what about my lunch", Nels asked and got up.

"It will not go to waste", said Harriet and patted Nels cheek. "I will eat it!"

Nels stood still and watched his wife as she disapperead into the kitchen. Pregnant or not, Harriet would never change.

To be continued...


	2. Telling the children

**Note: I am Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore it may occur some faults. **

**Chapter 2 **

**_Telling the children_**

Two weeks had passed since Harriet first had found out that she was expecting. The sickness and dizziness she had felt in the beginning of her pregnancy had now disappeared and she felt rather well, she was full of energy and in a very happy mood. She had not yet told anyone else but Nels about the baby and she had been covering her growing, now quite visible, belly with an apron. She was certain of the fact that no one suspected her of being pregnant, but it was getting more and more difficult to hide. As she was getting ready for bed that evening Nels, who as usual had gone to bed before her, looked up from his book, studied his wife for a short moment and said; "Harriet, you are really beginning to show. When are we going to tell the children?"

"For heaven sake Nels", said Harriet and sat down at her side of the bed. "I've told you several times that I don't want to tell them yet. I'm not ready for it."

"But Harriet, we have to. If we don't, they will figure it out themselves. I mean, it's becoming quite obvious that you are expecting a child."

"Nonsense Nels, it is not obvious. Besides, if I keep wearing my apron no one will notice anything."

"You can't wear your apron to church!"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"I can't! Oh Nels, what am I going to do?"

Nels moved closer to Harriet, wrapped his arms around her and said; "Don't worry. We'll tell them tomorrow. Everything will be alright. I am sure that Nellie and Willie will be overjoyed."

"Do you really think so", asked Harriet and wiped away a couple of tears from her pale cheeks. "Do you really think that they will be overjoyed?"

"I do", answered Nels and smiled. "I really do."

~*~*~*~

The following morning the whole family sat down to have breakfast together. Harriet looked at her children from were she sat at the head of the table. She loved them, she loved them both very much. She had loved them from the first moment she had set eyes upon them and she was sure that she would come to love her unborn child just as much. She gave her husband a worried look and smiled nervously when he nodded firmly at her.

"Nellie, Willie", she began. "Your father and I have something very important to tell you."

"Is it about the baby mother", asked Nellie and looked up from her plate.

"Well yes", answered Harriet surprised. "But how did you know?"

"Oh mother, everyone knows!"

"They do", asked Harriet and Nels at the same time.

"Oh yes, it is old news. Every knows that mrs Svensson is having a baby in October."

"Yeah, everyone knows that", said Willie and returned to his plate.

"And everyone is talking about how embarrassing it most be for her", said Nellie.

"Embarrassing", asked Harriet.

"Yes, she is far too old to have a child. If she was my mother, I would die of shame."

"But darling, she is two years younger than me", said Harriet.

"I know mother, but you are not having a baby."

"No I'm not", said Harriet and laughed nervously.

"Harriet", said Nels and gave his wife a firm look.

"Oh my darlings, it is time for you to go", said Harriet quickly. "You can't be late for school."

Willie and Nellie kissed their mother and father goodbye and left for school.

"Harriet, I thought you were going to tell them", said Nels and got up from his chair.

"For heaven sake Nels, didn't you hear what Nellie said?"

"I did", answered Nels. "But that doesn't matter. You have to tell them!"

"But Nels…

"Harriet!"

"Alright, I will tell them tonight."

~*~*~*~

When Nellie and Willie came home from school at three o'clock in the afternoon Nels closed the store, took his wife's hand and basically dragged her into the dining room were the children were having their "afternoon snack".

"Nellie, Willie", said Nels. "Stop eating. Your mother and I have something very important to tell you."

Nellie looked up.

"Is it abou..."

"No Nellie, it is not about mrs Svensson's baby", said Nels. "Be quiet and listen! Harriet, tell them."

"But Nels..."

"Tell them!"

"Alright, alright."

Harriet sat down, reached for her children's hands and said: "Willie, Nellie, darlings. Sometimes things happen quite unexpectedly, without you meaning for them to happen. Ehh... You see.. Your father and I we... When we... When a woman and man loves eachother they sometimes feel the need to be c... Oh for heaven sake! Nels, you tell them!"

"Well children, it is all very simple" said Nels. "Your mother is going to have a baby."

Nellie and Willie looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Oh Pa, you are so funny", said Willie.

"You really are", said Nellie."Everyone knows that mother is too old to have baby."

"She is not too old so you better stop laughing", said Nels angrily. "Your mother is pregnant!"

Nellie and Willie both stopped laughing.

"Is that... is that really true mother", asked Nellie.

"Yes my darling, yes it is", answered Harriet and smiled. "You're going to have a little sister."

"Or brother", said Nels.

"Oh yes, or brother."

"Well children", said Nels. "How do you feel about this. Willie?"

"It's alright", answered Willie. "As long as the baby doesn't eat all my food."

Harriet laughed. "Honey, you don't have to be afraid of that. I promise!"

"How do you feel about this Nellie", Nels asked.

Nellie got up from her chair, looked at her parents, shock her head and screamed: "How do I feel about this?! How do I feel about this?! Well.. How do you think I feel?! I will be the laughing stock of Walnut Grove! This is by far the worst thing that has ever happened to me!"

She stormed out of the dining room/living room and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh Nellie", cried Harriet, got up and followed her daughter. She opened the closed door to her daughters room and stepped in.

"Nellie darling", she said and sat down and her daughter's bed were Nellie lay crying. "Honey, don't cry."

"Leave me alone!"

"No I will not leave you alone", answered Harriet and caressed her daughter's blond hair.

"Get you hands off me mother!"

Harriet grabbed Nellie's shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"Honey, I understand that this is difficult for you and believe me, it is not that easy for me either. You father and I did not plan for this to happen. It just did. Please darling, don't be angry at me. Mother loves you!"

"Do you really", asked Nellie and looked at her mother.

"Of course I do darling", answered Harriet and gave her daughter a hug. "I love you so very much!"

Nellie sat up and said: "Will you love the baby more than me?"

"No honey", laughed Harriet. "I will not love the baby more than I love you. I will love the baby just as much as I love you and your brother."

"So you will not love the baby less than you love me?"

Harriet smiled. "Of course not!"

"Ahhhhh", screamed Nellie and buried her face in her pillow. "Get out of my room mother!"

"But honey..."

"Get out!"

Harriet got up from her daughters bed and walked torwards the door. Just as she was about to open it and leave her daughters room she thought of something. She turned around, looked at her daughter and said: "Honey, what if mama got you some new dresses... and perhaps some new dolls as well. Would that make you happy?"

Nellie stopped crying and lifted her head. "How many dresses?"

"Well... Five."

"Ten!"

"Alright, ten dresses."

Nellie looked pleased.

"How many dolls", asked she.

"Maybe two... three."

"I want five."

"Alright darling. Mother will get you ten new dresses and five new dolls."

"Thank you mother", said Nellie.

She got up from her bed, went to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh darling", said Harriet and smiled happily. "Oh I love you!"

To be continued...


	3. The town

**Note:** I'm Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore it may occur some faults.

**Chapter 3: The Town**

The day after Willie and Nellie had learned that their mother was expecting a baby they both woke up very early, got dressed and went down to the dining room where they parents were having breakfast.

"Good morning Nellie, Willie", said Harriet and smiled as the children kissed her. "Did you have a good night?"

"I couldn't sleep", answered Nellie and sat down. "I couldn't stop thinking about the baby."

"Neither could I", said Willie and took his place at the table. "And I had to go to the outhouse three times."

Harriet gave her son a firm look and turned to Nellie.

"Nellie darling, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it mother", asked Nellie.

"Well darling.. Eh.. I don't want you to tell the children in school about the baby."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want the town to know just yet. "

"Why not?"

"Because I say so", snapped Harriet.

"Is it because you're old?"

"Stop it Nellie", said Nels angrily. "Now Nellie, do you promise not to tell the children at school?"

"Yes father, I do", answered Nellie and smiled. "I promise not to tell the children at school."

Nels looked at Willie "The same goes for you young man. You are not to tell the children at school."

~*~*~*~

As Nellie and Wellie walked the short distance from their home to school, Nellie leaned down and whispered in her brother's ear: "Would you like to tell miss Beadle about the baby?"

"Nah, I don't want to do that", answered Willie. "Ma and Pa asked us not to say anything."

"Mother and father told us not to tell the _children_ at school, miss Beadle is a grown-up."

Willie smiled: "Yeah, she is."

"And I am sure that mother and father wants us to tell miss Beadle about the baby."

"Why?"

"Because it is necessary for miss Beadle to know how many students that will be attending school in six years."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is. But if you don't want to tell her I will be glad to do it. I am sure that she will be so grateful that she will give me a big A on my latest essay."

"Nah, you don't have to tell her, I will!"

"You will?"

"Yes, this is my only chance to get an A!"

Nellie and Willie walked up the stairs and sat down on a bench behind the Ingalls-sisters, Mary and Laura.

"Miss Beadle", Willie said and raised his hand.

Miss Beadle smiled. "Yes Willie?"

"My Ma is going to have a baby."

Every head turned in Nellie and Willie's direction.

Miss Beadle looked surprised. "Is that really true?", she asked.

"Yeah, they told us about it last night", said Willie. "And they also asked us not to tell the kids at school."

"But Willie, you just did", said miss Beadle.

"Nah, I didn't", smiled Willie. "I told you and you're a grown-up.

The whole class, including Nellie, laughed.

"Nellie, Willie - Congratulate your parents from me", said miss Beadle. "Now Willie, stand in the corner."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Stand in the corner Willie", answered miss Beadle calmly.

"But what about my A?!"

"Willie - corner - now!"

"Yes ma'am."

~*~*~*~

Caroline Ingalls, the beautiful mother of Laura and Mary, was on her way to Oleson's mercantile when her two eldest daughters (who were having their lunch-break) ran up to her.

"Ma, guess what", said Laura eagerly.

"No Laura, we shouldn't tell", said Mary.

"Oh Mary, everyone will find out sooner or later."

"Find out what", Caroline asked.

"You will not believe this Ma, but mrs Oleson is going to have a baby."

"A baby", said Caroline surprised. "Mary, is that true?"

"Yes Ma", Mary answered. "Willie just told the whole class. He and Nellie found out yesterday."

"Then I am very happy for mr and mrs Oleson", Caroline said and smiled. "There is nothing more wonderful than children."

"But Ma, are you not angry", asked Laura.

"Why should I be angry?"

"Don't you remember mrs Oleson calling you a broodmare after you had Fredrick?"

"Laura that was a long time ago."

"But Ma, this is your chance to get even. Why don't you go into the shop and call mrs Oleson a broodmare. That would be so much fun!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself Laura Ingalls". said Caroline angrily. "To call mrs Oleson a broodmare is not a christian thing to do. Do you understans that Laura?"

"Yes Ma", replied Laura and blushed. "I'm sorry Ma!"

"It's alright. Now, you two better get back to the other children."

~*~*~*~

Harriet was in the middle of counting the money in the cashbox when Caroline Ingalls walked into the mercantile. She quickly put the cashbox aside and straighted her apron.

"Hello mrs Ingalls", said she and smiled.

"Hello mrs Oleson", answered Caroline. "How are you today?"

"Oh very well", answered Harriet. "Very well indeed."

Caroline looked down on Harriet's stomach and was suprised that she had not noticed anything before. It was quite obvious that she was expecting a child.

"I am so happy for you and mr Oleson", said Caroline and smiled.

"Whatever for", asked Harriet.

"Well, because of the baby", answered Caroline.

Harriet became as white as a sheet.

"The baby", she stammered.

"Oh yes mrs Oleson. I do congratulate you! There is nothing better than children."

"Ehh.. well", said Harriet quietly.

"Mrs Oleson, are you alright?"

"Oh... yes.. ehh.. yes! But, how did you know?"

"Mary and Laura just told me"

"Really?"

"Yes, they had heard it from Willie. According to Mary he told the whole class this morning."

"He did! Oh, that st... He is just like his father, that's what he is!"

"Well mrs Oleson, if you are not having a baby I will pun..."

"Of course I am having a baby", interrupted Harriet. "But it wasn't my idea. Oh, godness no. It was Nels´. He has been begging me for years, but I have always said no. As I told you a few years ago Nellie and Willie are more than enough. But a few months back we talked about it and we made a decision to have another baby. We do have the means to provide for another child, not like the farmers who have more babies than they can afford. Now mrs Ingalls, what can I do for you?"

Caroline who felt quite insulted by what Harriet just had said took her basket from the counter and said: "There is nothing you can do for me mrs Oleson. I'm not in the mood to buy anything from a broodmare today."

Caroline turned around and left the shop.

"That's a typical farmer for you", muttered Harriet. "Stupid and ignorant!"

She picked up her skirt and opened the door to the livingroom.

"Nels, where are you", she called. "You come here now."

"Harriet, what is it", asked Nels and emerged from the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes Nels, something is wrong. Your son has been telling the whole school about the baby!"

"What?"

"Yes, and the stupid Ingalls-girls told their mother and she just insulted me."

"That doesn't sound like mrs Ingalls."

"It sounds exactly like mrs Ingalls if you ask me! Oh Nels, the whole town knows. What am I going to do!"

"Well... nothing."

"Nothing?! Oh Nels, you are so stupid! I had planned to tell everyone at church on Sunday and I had prepared exactly how to tell them. I was going to tell them that the whole thing with the baby was your idea and that I only let you have your way because I knew that we had the money to provide for another baby, unlike those stupid poor dirt-farmers."

"Oh Harriet!"

"I want you to punish Willie for what he have done!"

"But Harriet!"

"Use the strap!"

"But Harriet, I am sure that he was just eager to tell them and forgot that he promised not to tell."

"I don't care", cried Harriet. "I have never been so emberassed in my whole life!"

~*~*~*~

The news about the baby spread quickly and throughout the next couple of days people came in to the Oleson´s mercantile to congratulate the expecting parents. To Harriet's great surprise everyone was awfully kind, wishing her the best of luck and health and when she went to bed, three days after Willie told the children at school. Harriet felt pleased and relieved with the fact that her pregnancy was no longer a secret.

To be continued...


	4. Poor little Willie

**Note:** I'm Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore it may occur some faults.

**Chapter 4: Poor little Willie**

Little Willie Olesonsat in his room working on an essay. He was trying to write about his family, his Pa, his Ma and his sister Nellie, but he just couldn't get the words down on paper. He had been working on his homework for two hours, but the only thing he had written was;

_My Pa owns the mercantail _

_My mather is nice. She gives me sweats. _

_My sister Nellie is very smart._

The reason for this was that he couldn't concentrate at all. He kept thinking about the baby. He couldn't get it out of his head that he was to become a big brother. He would no longer be "little Willie". He would be "big Willie", the best big brother in the whole wide world. He was absolutely sure of it! He was also certain of the fact that the baby was a boy - a boy! He had already made planes for them, for him as his little brother. They were going to be the very best of friends and play baseball and eat candy every single day! They would tease Nellie, and Willie would be able to get back on her. She would no longer be mean to him. Willie fantasized about this when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", said Willie.

Nellie opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Willie.

"Oh Willie, haven't you finished your homework yet", asked Nellie and shook her head. "You're so stupid!"

"I'm not", replied Willie. "I'm almost done."

"May I have a look at it", asked Nellie and snatched the paper from her brother. "Oh Willie, you are such a bad speller. It is not mercan_tail_. It is mercan_tile. _You should know that! What is this? Why does mother give you sweats?"

"She doesn't give me sweats, she give me sweets!"

"Well... you've written sweats stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Well you are stupid, stupid."

"You just wait until the baby, my brother is born", said Willie and got up. "Then you will not be able to be mean to me anymore. Because if you do, my brother and I will slap you!"

"If I was you Willie, I would not look forward to the baby being born."

"You're just saying that because your afraid!"

Nellie grabbed her brother's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Willie", she said with a sweet voice. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Many times."

"Shut up Willie. Now listen to me. When the baby is born, mother and father will not care about you anymore."

"That is not true!"

"It is true. You see, you will be the middle child. The child no one cares or thinks about. Mother and father will care aboutme because I'm the eldest, and they will care about the baby because the baby is the youngest. Butyou Willie, no one will ever think about you. You will be forgotten and if you would disappear, no one would even notice."

Is that really true", asked Willie with fear in his voice.

Nellie patted her brother's arm.

"Yes Willie, it really is true. I'm sorry."

Willie pushed Nellie away from him.

"Get out", he said. "I want to be alone."

"As you wish", answered Nellie and stepped out of her brother's room.

Willie hurried to lock the door. He sat down on his bed and looked around. He did not want to believe that what Nellie just told him was true, but he knew that it was. Nellie was smart, much smarter than him and if she said that it was true than it was true. Willie wiped away a couple of tears from his cheek. He walked over to his desk, took his essay and read it. He could not believe that he had been so stupid, so foolish! Without hesitation he tore the paper and threw the pieces on the floor. He took another paper, grabbed his pen and wrote;

_Deer Ma and Pa! _

_Sinse you don't want me to be a part of the famely, I'll go my way. _

_Perhaps I'll find myself a new Ma and Pa, or perhaps the Ingalls will take me in. _

_Willie_

Willie placed the note on his bed and sat down on his knees. He looked under his bed, reached for his bag and pulled it out. He gathered up some clothes from the floor and threw them in the bag together with a couple of his most beloved toys. He closed the bag, unlocked the door and left his room. Quiet, so that nobody would hear him, he crept down the stairs and looked around. The mercantile was empty and his parents were nowhere to be seen. He snatched one of the candy jars from the counter, took one last good look of what used to be his home, opened the door and stepped outside. He took one deep breath and ran out into the wilderness.

~*~*~*~

Nels was in the kitchen cooking supper when his wife walked in. She was now almost half through her pregnancy and could no longer wear her tight fitting dresses. Instead she wore a loose blouse and her skirt right under her bossom instead of around her waist.

"Nels, have you seen Willie", asked Harriet. "I haven't seen him since he got home from school."

"Have you looked in his room? I believe he is doing his homework", Nels replied.

"I expect there must be a first time for everything", giggled Harriet.

Nels gave his wife a look and smiled.

"Speaking of Willie", he said. "Would you go up and tell him that supper is ready."

"Oh Nels, do I have to", whined Harriet. "I am tired and my feet are sore."

"Well, if you don't want to tell Willie, why don't you set the table?"

"You don't expect me do set the table in my condition, do you?"

"Yes I do", said Nels firmly. "Harriet, you are only four months pregnant..."

"Four and a half months", Harriet protested.

"It doesn't matter. Just think of mrs Ingalls. She worked hard through her entire pregnancy and it did her only good. Now stop complaining and tell your son that dinner is ready."

"I wish you wouldn't compare me with Caroline Ingalls. She is a farmer and I'm not. She is supposed to work. She is not at all like me. I am very petite."

Nels had to bit his lip so not to laugh.

"Harriet would you please stop arguing and do as I say."

"Oh for heaven sake Nels", whined Harriet and stormed out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and found Nellie seated on the sofa.

"Nellie darling", said Harriet with a sweet voice. "Would you be a dear and tell your brother that supper is ready."

"Yes mother", answered Nellie and got up.

She climbed the stairs, walked over to her brother's room and opened the door.

"Willie", she said. "Willie, supper is ready."

When she realized that the room was empty she looked around and shook her head. She was sure that his dumb brother had sneaked out to play with the stupid farm boys. She closed the door to Willie's room, walked downstairs and said to her mother: "Willie's not there."

"He's not", asked Harriet and got up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure", replied Nellie. "I'm sure that he's out playing with the farm boys from school."

"That is just like Willie", said Harriet. "He is just like his father. To play with farm boys. Heavens! Would you go out and get him?"

"Oh ma, do I have to?"

"Yes darling", smiled Harriet. "I'll tell you what. If you go out and get your brother, mother will give you a little reward."

"A reward? I'll be glad to get Willie", said Nellie and ran outside.

Five minuets later she returned with a worried look on her face.

"Mother, Willie's not outside and none of the boys have seen him."

"Really", asked Harriet and looked at her daughter. "If he is not outside he must be in his room!"

"But mother, he is not!"

Harriet picked up her skirt and she and Nellie climbed the stairs. She opened the door to her son's room and stepped in.

"Willie honey", called Harriet. "Willie, come to mother."

"Mother he's not here."

"Perhaps he is playing hide and seek. Nellie darling, look under the bed. Maybe he is hiding there."

Nellie bent down and looked under her brother's bed. With great fear, she realized that Willie's bag was gone.

"Mother", she said and stood up. "Willie's bag is gone."

"What", said Harriet with a worried voice and bent down and looked under the bed. "Oh my!"

Nellie walked over to Willie's desk and found the note.

"Mother, look", she said and showed her mother the note.

"What is this", asked Harriet, took the note from her daughter and read. "Deer Ma and Pa - oh that boy really need to work on his spelling. Dear Ma and Pa. Since you don't want be to be a part of your family, I'll go my way. Perhaps I will find myself a new family, or perhaps the Ingalls will take me in. Willie."

Harriet looked around in panic.

"Oh my god", she said. "My little boy!"

"Mother are you alright", asked Nellie.

Harriet did not answer. She left Willie's room and ran downstairs.

"Nels", she cried. "Nels!"

Nels came out from the kitchen and met Harriet in the living room.

"Harriet, what's the matter", he asked and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What is wrong?"

"It's Willie", answered Harriet.

"Willie? What's the matter with Willie?"

"He is gone", said Harriet and showed her husband the note. "Look!"

Nels took the note from Harriet and read it.

"Oh Nels, our little boy", cried Harriet. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll go out and look for him", answered Nels and went to get his hat.

"I want to come", said Harriet and followed her husband.

"No Harriet, not in your condition", answered Nels, opened the door and stepped outside.

"But Nels, I am only four months pregnant."

"Four and a half months!"

"Alright alright, but I want to come. I want to look for my son. And if we find him he'll be wanting his mama."

"No Harriet!"

"But Nels", cried Harriet and looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "He is my son, my baby boy."

Nels looked at his wife for a short while, shook his head and took her in his arms.

"Alright, you may come", said he and kissed her forehead. "I'll hitch up the buckboard. Go in and put one some warm clothes. I'll call you when I'm ready."

~*~*~*~

The first place were Nels and Harriet decided to look for their son was at the Ingalls farm. After all, Willie had written that he hoped that the Ingalls would take him in. Nels helped his wife down from the high buckboard and together they went up to the little farm house and knocked at the door.

"I can't believe that they all live in this small house", said Harriet while they were waiting for someone to answer the door. "It's smaller than our bedroom."

"Well my dear", answered Nels. "Some people take up more room than others."

Harriet was just about to answer when the door swung open.

"Nels, mrs Olesson", said Charles Ingalls surprised. "Come in and have some coffee."

"Charles, we are trying to find Willie", said Nels. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I have not", answered Charles. "Is he missing?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so", replied Nels. "He left us this note."

He showed the note to Charles.

"Are you sure that you've not seen him", asked Nels.

"I'm afraid not. I'll check with Caroline and the girls. Please come in."

The Olesons stepped in to the small house and looked around.

"Girls, have you seen Willie", asked Charles. "He seems to be missing."

"Not since after school", replied Mary.

"Laura?"

"No Pa, I haven't seen him."

"Neither have I", said Caroline.

"Oh no", said Harriet and started to cry. "Oh no!"

"Now calm down dear", said Nels and patted his wife's arm.

"Nels, I'll help you look for Willie", said Charles and grabbed his hat. "I'll go out and hitch up the team."

"Thank you Charles, I appreciate that."

"Perhaps your wife should stay here with Caroline and the girls", said Charles. "It is chilly and dark outside. It is not a place for woman in her condition."

"Yes Harriet, Charles is right", said Nels.

"No mr Ingalls is not right", said Harriet firmly. "I'm his mother and I want to look for him."

"But Harriet..."

"End of discussion Nels!"

~*~*~*~

Willie sat down on a large stone and looked around. He was tired and even tough it was June, it was rather chilly and Willie felt awfully cold. The only thing he wanted to do was to return home, but he couldn't. First of all he could not go home, because he knew that he would not be welcome. His parent's did now want him anymore and he was sure that they had not even noticed that he was gone. After all, Nellie had that they wouldn't care if he disappeared. He got up to try to find somewhere to sleep. After searching for a nice spot for a while he found a large tree and lay down under it. He was dead tired, but he could not sleep. He was not used to being out in the wilderness and the dark and the sounds scared him. He had only been out in the real wilderness one time before, together with his family and the Ingalls. But he hadn't been afraid that time, because he had slept in a tent between his sister and mother and he had felt very secure even tough they were camping in the middle of nowhere. He sat up and opened his bag. He took out his most beloved toy, a little teddy bear that his parents had given him on his first birthday. He hugged the little teddy bear as he listened to the sounds of the forest. Suddenly he could hear the sound of something coming up behind him.

"Anyone there", he called without turning around. "Hello?"

When nobody answered Willie swallowed and turned around. At first he did not realize what it was standing before him, but after a couple of second he realized that it was a bear, a very large bear. Willie screamed. The bear was not frightened by Willie's scream. Instead the bear came closer. Willie moved backwards while the bear kept getting closer. Just as he was about to turn around and run the bear took one giant leap towards Willie and Willie fell to the ground, but luckily the bear did not throw himself on him. Willie screamed as high as he could and crawled away. He managed to get up on his feet and he turned around and ran as fast as he could, leaving his bag and his teddy bear which had fallen out of his hand behind him. Willie did not turn around to look if the bear was following him, he just ran as fast as he possibly could. Suddenly his foot got stuck and he fell and hit his head on a rock. He fell unconscious at once.

~*~*~*~

The Olesons and Charles Ingalls had been walking around in the forest looking for Willie for several hours. It was dark and they could hardly see a thing. Both Nels and Harriet were awfully worried and none of them said hardly a thing. They just walked around, trying to look in all directions at once and calling their son's name. Nels would have preferred if Harriet had stayed at the farm with Caroline Ingalls. As it was now, he was not only worried for his son but also for his wife. It was not good for a woman in her condition to go wandering about the woods. Something could happen. She could fall and injure herself and her baby. But as usual, Harriet had refused to listen to him. After searching for Willie for four hours without finding him Nels and Harriet met with Charles were they left their carriages.

"Any luck" asked Nels.

"I'm afraid not", answered Charles.

Harriet started to cry and Nels tried to comfort her.

"Maybe we should go home", said Nels. "It's possible that Willie is already at home. He probably got hungry and decided not to run away."

"But what if he isn't", asked Harriet.

"Well..."

"We have to keep on looking", said Harriet firmly.

"Then why don't you stay here and wait for us while Charles and I look for him", said Nels.

"I will do no such thing", answered Harriet.

"But Harriet..."

"No Nels, I will not stay here. Is that understood?"

"Yes dear", answered Nels and shook his head.

Nels looked and Charles and said: "Charles, you know these woods better than Harriet and I do. In which direction do you think we should go?"

"We already looked in that and that direction", answered Charles and pointed in one direction. "I think we should look over there."

They walked in the direction in which Charles had pointed. The ground was covered with roots and stones which made it hard to walk. Harriet, always in her high-heels, clung to her husband so not to fall. After walking around for two hours without finding Willie they decided to return to the carriages. Suddenly, Charles spotted something under a large tree.

"Nels", he called and pointed out the tree. "Do you see that?"

"I do", answered Nels.

They hurried over to the tree.

"It's Willie's bag", said Harriet and bent down. "But what has happened to it? It looks as if it's been... as if it's been..."

"As if it's been torn by a wild animal", said Charles. "Most likely by a bear or a wolf."

"Oh my god", cried Harriet.

"Now calm down mrs Oleson", said Charles. "I am sure that nothing has happened. Willie probably got scared and ran off."

"I hope you're right", said Nels with a worried look on his face. He looked around and spotted something on the ground.

"What is this", he asked and bent down.

"Oh my!", cried Harriet loudly. "It is Willie's teddy bear!"

"He can't be far away", said Nels. "He never goes anywhere without his teddy bear."

"I'm sure the bear took him", sobbed Harriet. "Willie, my baby!"

"If that was the case there would have been blood", said Charles. "As you said Nels, he can't be far away. Come on, let's look for him."

They walked in a circle around the tree, then in a bigger circle and a bigger circle etc, so to cover every spot. All of a sudden they could see the little boy, lying on the ground before them.

"Oh Willie", said Harriet and rushed to her son. "Oh Willie darling."

She saw the cut in Willie's forehead and the blood which had spread across his head.

"Nels", she cried loudly and threw her arms around her son . "Oh Nels, I think he's dead!"

Nels sat Charles sat down on the ground. Charles touched Willie's forehead and bent down to see if the boy was breathing.

"He is not dead", said he. "He is still breathing. We better get him home so doctor Baker can take a look at him."

Charles took Willie in his strong arms and carried him back to the wagon.

"He'll be more comfortable in my carriage than in your buckboard", said Charles.

"That is nonsense", protested Harriet. "Why my buckboard is much more expensive than your... do you call that a carriage?"

"Your son will not be able to lie down in your buckboard", said Charles. "Now, do you want to get your son home or do you want to stay here and quarrel?!"

Harriet shut her mouth.

~*~*~*~

Doctor Baker washed Willie's deep wound, wrapped a bandage around his head and gave him a complete examination.

"Well...", said doctor Baker to the worried parents who sat by their son's bed. "He has a concussion and that cut is awfully deep, but he'll survive."

"Oh thank god", said Harriet and started to cry. "Oh, thank you doctor!"

"Yes, thank you Hiram", said Nels and shook doctor Baker's hand. "We are very grateful!"

Doctor Baker left Harriet and Nels alone with their son.

"My little boy", said Harriet and stroke her son's brown hair. "Thank god that he is going to be alright!"

Nels agreed and took his wife's hand in his. They sat quiet for a short while and watched their little boy. Suddenly, Willie opened his eyes.

"Ma? Pa?"

"Oh Willie", said Harriet and threw her arms around the boy and pulled him close. "Oh my baby!"

"What happened", asked Willie.

"You ran away, don't you remember", asked Nels.

"Oh yeah", answered Willie. "Well... I guess I should get going."

He tried to get out of bed.

"Young man, what do you think you are doing", asked Harriet.

"Nellie told be that you and Pa don't want me here. That you don't love me anymore."

"Your sister told you that", asked Nels.

"Yeah..."

"Nellie!", Nels called. "Nellie!"

"Oh Nels, Nellie is asleep. Let's deal with that tomorrow."

"But she can't tell her brother such things."

"But Pa, you always told us to tell the truth", said Willie. "And Nellie was just telling the truth."

"She was not telling the truth", said Nels firmly.

Willie looked surprised.

"Oh Willie, we do love you", said Harriet and smiled. "Nothing can ever change that."

"You're just saying that now. Everything is going to change when the baby is born. Then you will not care for me anymore. Nellie told me so!"

"Well your sister has been lying to you", said Nels.

"Oh Nels, I don't think Nellie meant to lie to her brother", said Harriet as always defending her daughter. "I am sure that everything is just a big misunderstanding."

"Don't be foolish Harriet."

"Well who do you think you are calling foolish", asked Harriet angrily.

"Ma", said Willie with a weak voice and with tears in his eyes.

"Yes my darling", answered Harriet and turned all of her attention to her son.

"Ma, I've lost my teddy bear."

Without saying anything she left her son's room and walked downstairs. She knew how much the teddybear meant to her son and she had brought it with her from the forest. She took the teddybear and walked upstairs.

"Oh Ma", said Willie happily as he saw his beloved bear. "My teddybear!"

Harriet gave it to Willie who hugged it. Nels, who was tired and knew that he would have to work the next day, yawned and said: "Oh, I'm afraid that I have to go to bed. Will you be alright son?"

"Yes Pa", answered Willie.

Nels got up.

"Good night son", he said and patted his son's head. "And Harriet, I'll give Nellie a taste of her own medicine tomorrow."

"But Nels, she is just an innocent child", protested Harriet.

"Good night Harriet", said Nels and gave his wife a firm look.

He left the room.

"Now darling, go to sleep", said Harriet and smiled. "And remember that mother and father loves you dearly!"

"Is that really true", asked Willie as he felt his eyes get heavier.

"Yes honey, it is true", answered his mother. "And Nellie loves you too, even if she doesn't show it."

Harriet sat by her son's bed watching him fall asleep while she sang a song that she used to sing for him when he was a baby. And Willie, he had never felt so happy as he did at that moment. He knew that his parents loved him and that nothing would ever change that. He fell asleep while listening to his mother as she sang his favorite song:

_Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam  
And the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day_

Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day

How often at night when the heavens are bright  
With the light from the glittering stars  
Have I stood there amazed and asked as I gazed  
If their glory exceeds that of ours

Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day

Where the air is so pure, the zephyrs so free  
The breezes so balmy and light  
That I would not exchange my home on the range  
For all of the cities so bright

Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day

Oh, I love those wild flow'rs in this dear land of ours  
The curlew, I love to hear scream  
And I love the white rocks and the antelope flocks  
That graze on the mountaintops green

Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day

To be continued...


	5. Founder's Day

**Note: I am Swedish and English is not my native language - therefore it may occur some faults. **

**Founder's Day**

It was the day before the annual celebration of Founder's Day, and the entire town of Walnut Grove were preparing to participate in the festivities. Behind the counter in trade was a poster with information on all the activities and competitions that would take place during the festive and long-awaited day. The children would be able to compete in rope-jumping, the three-legged race (where ladies also were allowed to participate) and hoop rolling. The ladies could participate in the pie-baking contest with Reverend Alden as judge and the men would compete in tug of war and wood chopping. This morning, a beautiful morning in July, mrs Caroline Ingalls walked in to the mercantile to sell eggs, as she did every day.

"Good morning mrs Oleson", said mrs Ingalls and smiled.

Harriet, now almost six-months pregnant, looked up from behind the counter.

"Good morning mrs Ingalls", said she and took Caroline's basket. "Oh, the hens are feeling generous today."

"They are indeed."

Harriet counted the eggs, payed Caroline and said: "I assume that your children are going to participate in the competitions tomorrow."

"Yes, they are."

Harriet smiled.

"Are your Mary going to try beating my Willie in rope-jumping again?"

"No, not this year", answered Caroline. "But Carrie is going to try."

"Oh I see. Be sure to tell Carrie tell not to be too disappointed when she loses. After all, my Willie is unbeatable. He takes after me you see. I was very..."

"...athletic as a youngster", interrupted Caroline. "Yes, mrs Oleson - I know."

"And I am sure that I am going to win the pie-baking contest now when mrs Grandy is dead. My apple-pie is without any doubt the best in Hero-township."

"Really?"

"Yes, my husband has told be that several times."

"Well mrs Oleson", said Caroline. "My husband has told be that my apple-pie is the best apple-pie in the whole west."

Caroline smiled, took her basket and turned around. "Goodbye mrs Oleson."

"Well, your husband is an ignorant farmer", shouted Harriet as Caroline left the store.

"Oh, that terrible Caroline Ingalls", muttered Harriet angrily and opened the door to her parlour. She walked through the room and into the kitchen where Nels was fixing lunch.

"Oh Nels", she said and collapsed into a chair. "Nels, I need you to do me a favour."

"What dear", asked Nels.

"Well... You have to make me an apple-pie."

Nels looked up from the stove.

"You're not having cravings again, are you?"

"Don't be silly", said Harriet. "No, I need you to make my a pie that I can enter in the pie-baking competition."

"Harriet, you are supposed to make that pie yourself."

"I will not be able to beat Caroline Ingalls if I do."

"Oh, so that is what this is all about", said Nels and shock his head.

"Yes, she just told be that her apple-pie is the best in the whole west."

"It probably is", said Nels quiet.

"What did you say?"

"I said; it's probably just a wish", lied Nels.

"Oh Nels", said Harriet and got up. "I will lose if I bake the pie myself. You know that I can't cook!"

"How well I know that", said Nels sarcastically. "If you want to enter that competition you will have to bake the pie yourself. I will not do it."

"But Nels", pleaded Harriet.

"End of discussion."

Harriet slapped her husband's arm and stormed out of the kitchen. She just had to beat that Caroline Ingalls, she just had to. She wouldn't be able to win if she had to bake the pie herself. Even tough she was not happy to admit it, Harriet knew that she was a terrible cook. She simply had to convince Nels to make the pie for her. But how? She sat down and tried to think of a solution. Suddenly, she realized what she had to do to convince her husband. She smiled, got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"Nels, you're right", said Harriet and put on her apron. "I must make the pie myself. And I am sure that I'll win if I really put an effort to it."

"I am sure that you will", smiled Nels, even tough he knew that that would never be the case.

Harriet fetched flour, milk, sugar and apples, put it all on the table and began to peel the apples. All of a sudden, she dropped the objects that she held in her hands, leaned forward and moaned.

"Harriet", said Nels and rushed to his wife. "Harriet, what is the matter?"

"I don't know", cried Harriet and clasped her stomach.

"Stay here", said Nels and helped Harriet to sit down. "I'll get Doc Baker."

"Oh no no", said Harriet quickly. "It is not necessary. I'm better now."

"But Harriet, something must be wrong", said Nels and gave his wife a worried look.

"Oh Nels, I'm alright now", said Harriet. "I'm just tired."

"I'll better help you to bed."

"But Nels, I have to make the pie."

"I will not having you slave over the stove in your condition", said Nels and helped his wife to stand up. "I'll make the pie for you."

"Really", asked Harriet.

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you Nels", said Harriet and smiled.

After being helped to the bedroom Harriet sat down on the bed and smiled. She certainly knew how to make Nels do exactly what she wanted.

* * *

After spending an hour doing nothing Harriet finally heard the steps of Nels walking up the stairs. Quickly, so he wouldn't notice that she was up, she throw herself on the bed and pretended to be asleep. She could hear Nels open the door and she felt the movement of the bed when he sat down on it. Nels placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Harriet", he whispered. "Harriet, are you asleep?"

Harriet slowly opened her eyes.

"Nels", she said and sat up. "What do you want?"

"Are you feeling better", he asked with concern.

"Oh yes, much better", answered Harriet and smiled.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get Doc Baker?"

"No Nels, I'm fine. I am sure that it was nothing else but a cramp. There is no need for you to worry."

Even though Nels was not sure that his wife was alright, he changed he subject and said: "I've made the pie."

"You have", asked Harriet and smiled.

"Yes, after my mother's recipe."

"Why did you do that", asked Harriet loudly. "Why didn't you make the pie after my mother's recipe?"

"Because my mother was a better cook than your's."

"She certainly was not! That is nonsense! You will have to make me a new pie."

"I will do no such thing", replied Nels angrily.

"Oh, you are such a selfish man", said Harriet and got up. "You never do anything for me."

"I don't", asked Nels sarcastically and faced his wife. "Harriet, I do everything for you. I think I am the only man in Hero township who cooks food for his wife. If there is some one who is selfish, it's you!"

"Me", shouted Harriet surprised. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Because, it is true!"

Harriet look as if she wanted to hit her husband, but instead she shook her head and said: "In any way, you will have to make me a new pie. I refuse to enter the pie-baking contest with a pie made after your mother's recipe."

"And why is that Harriet", asked Nels.

"Because I never liked your mother."

"For what reason?"

"Because she did not want you to marry me. She said that I would ruin your life."

"Do you know what Harriet", said Nels and grabbed his wife by her shoulders. "I am beginning to think that she was right."

Before Harriet had a chance to say anything Nels left the room.

* * *

Harriet had thought and hoped that Nels would come back to apologize to her and was surprised when he did not. She could not help worrying about that what Nels told her was true. Maybe she had ruined his life? Maybe he did not love her anymore? To tell the truth, she often feared that he did not love her. How could he love her when he said such awful things to her? Harriet wiped away a couple of tears, shook her head and laughed. How silly she was. Of course her husband loved her. She only had to remind him that he did. Harriet got off the bed, bent down and pulled out her bag. She closed the bag without putting anything in it, she put on her cape and hat, took her gloves and opened the door. She walked down the stairs and walked into the parlour where Nels was sitting reading his newspaper. Harriet looked at her husband and said with a weak voice: "Goodbye Nels."

"Where are you going", asked Nels without looking up from his newspaper.

"Well, I just figured that since I've ruined your life you will probably not want me to be in the house. I'm taking one of the rooms above Doc Baker's office."

Harriet opened the door.

"And don't you dare try to stop me", she said.

"Have a nice stay dear", said Nels and smiled. He was well aware of the fact that Harriet was trying to make him feel bad, but he was not going to fall for it.

Harriet slammed the door and made her way to the post office, the same building that doctor Baker had his office in and where you could rent a room at a very reasonable price. Harriet got herself a room and threw her bag, hat and cape on the room floor. She sat down on the bed and stared at the door. She was sure that she would hear Nels walking up the stairs any minute. After sitting stil with her eyes fixed on the door for over ten minutes Harriet got up and walked over to the window. Nels were no where to be seen. Harriet bit her lip and lay down on the bed. Her back was aching, her feet were sore and the baby wouldn't stop kicking. She put her hand on the place where the baby was kicking her. She lay for a long while with her hand on her stomach thinking about her husband. He had not yet come to get her. Maybe he was glad to be rid of her? Perhaps he was celebrating?

"Oh, that terrible man", said Harriet loudly. "Spiteful and proud, that's what he is!"

Was he going to leave her? Would he divorce her and get himself a new, younger wife? Would he start a new family with this young woman?

Stop it!, Harriet thought. She knew that she was awfully sensitive and that Nels would not leave her, especially not now when she was expecting his child. But still, she could not stop worrying. Did he really love her? Or did he just put up with her because of the children? Would he have left her if they did not exist? Harriet thought about this until she, over an hour later, felt her eyes getting heavier and she fell asleep.

* * *

Nels got up from his chair in the parlour and gave his watch a quick look. It was almost midnight and Harriet had been gone for well enough four hours. He knew that Harriet had left the house to make him feel bad, to get him to apologize and beg her to come back - but Nels would not let his wife get away that easily. She had to learn to face the consequences of her behavior. She could not always have it her way. Nels put on his hat, opened the front door and stepped out into the warm summer night. He had ignored Harriet for long enough, and he hoped that he would find her regretful and gentle. He walked the short way to the post office, got the key to his wife's room, walked up the stairs and knocked at the door. She did not answer it so Nels unlocked it with the key, swung the door open and stepped in. He found his wife asleep on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach. He smiled and walked up to her as quiet and careful as if he had been a creeper. He sat down on the bed, put one of his hands on Harriet's both, bent forward and said: "Harriet? Harriet?"

Harriet slowly opened her eyes. She was tired and confused at first, but then she realised that her husband was sitting next to her. She immidiately sat up and started to bang her husband in the chest.

"Harriet, what are you doing", asked Nels shocked.

"Oh, you terrible man", shrieked Harriet. "To leave me for a younger woman. Deserting the children and me for a tramp! Oh, I will never ever forgive you!".

"Harriet, calm down", said Nels and grabbed his wife by her wrists. "Calm down!"

Harriet pulled free, looked around and started to cry.

"What is the matter dear", asked Nels with concern.

"You don't love me", sobbed Harriet.

"What are you saying", asked Nels surprised. "Of course I love you."

"But you said that I've ruined your life!"

"Oh Harriet, people say a lot of things when they are angry. I did not mean that."

"You didn't", asked Harriet and looked at her husband with teary eyes.

"No, of course not", answered Nels and smiled.

"Then why didn't you come and get me?"

"I wanted you to learn a lesson."

"Oh Nels, that is silly", said Harriet and shook her head. "For heaven sake, I am not a child!"

"Harriet, I just want you to understand that you can't say whatever you like to people. When you told me that you never liked my mother you offended me and made me sad. Do you understand that?"

Harriet nodded.

"And I apologize for telling you that you've ruined my life", said Nels. "That was foolish of me and I will never do such a thing again. Alright?"

Harriet agreed.

"Nels", she said.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you. You see, I had this terrible dream where you le..."

"Harriet, you don't need to explain", said Nels and smiled. "I forgive you."

Harriet was just about to say something when she suddenly put her hands on her stomach, bit her lip and lied down.

"Harriet, what is wrong", asked Nels.

"Nothing", answered Harriet and smiled. "The baby just kicked me awfully hard."

Nels moved closer to Harriet and put his hands on her stomach.

"It's incredible", said he. "Absolutely incredible!"

"Oh Nels", said Harriet, softened by his caring way.

"Come on Harriet", said Nels and helped his wife to stand. "Let us go home. It has been a long day.

* * *

It was Founder's Day and as Harriet had anticipated, her little Willie did win the rope-jumping competition and, to everyones suprise, he had also won the hoop rolling-competition. Harriet watched Lars Hanson pin a blue ribbon to her son's shirt as she made her way to place where the winner of the pie-contest would be announced. Reverend Alden was standing behind a table with a dozen of pies and with a spoon in his hand and with a smile on his mouth he tasted them all.

"Ladies, all of these pies are incredibly good - but I have managed to narrow it down to three choices."

He tasted mrs Foster's pie again.

"Mrs Foster" the Reverend said. "This is heavenly!"

Mrs Foster blushed. Reverend Alden picked up Harriet's pie and tasted it.

"Mrs Oleson, I am sure that this recipe has been handed down from generation to generation. This pie is absolutely superb."

"Oh, thank you Reverend", said Harriet and smiled.

The Reverend moved over to Caroline Ingalls' pie.

"Mrs Ingalls, this is fantastic", said the Reverend.

Caroline Ingalls laughed.

"Well, this is a tough choice", said Reverend Alden. "But the winner is... mrs Foster!"

"Oh thank you Reverend Alden", smiled mrs Foster. "Thank you!"

Harriet, always a bad looser, left the table at once and started to make her way back to the mercantile. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs to the porch she bumped in to her husband.

"How did you do", asked Nels and offered his arm to help his wife up the stairs.

"Oh, shut up", shrieked Harriet. "Shut up!"

Nels watched his wife as she disappeared into the mercantile. He shook his head - Harriet would never change.

To be continued...


	6. Don't be silly Nels!

**Note: I am Swedish and English is not my native language. Therefore it may occur some faults.**

**Chapter 6 - Don't be silly Nels! **

It was the end of August and the cold winds of autumn had begun chasing away the warm summer breezes. Nels Oleson stood behind the counter in the mercantile serving mrs Foster as his wife, the seven months pregnant Harriet, sat in a chair near the counter checking that her husband, who she thought was far too generous, didn't give anyone credit.

"How are you feeling today Harriet", asked mrs Foster as she waited for Nels to fetch everything on her long list.

"Oh I feel fine thank you", answered Harriet and smiled. "Well... That is to say, I would feel fine if it wasn't for the terrible dizzy spells that I've been getting, and the horribly ache that I have in my back. And Mathilda (Mathilda was mrs Foster's first name), you should see my ankles. Tsk tsk.. They are so swollen that I can barely walk. And...

"...and she is so awfully tired because the baby keeps kicking during the nights", interrupted Nels. "My wife has been telling everyone about her aches and pains. I know them by heart by now."

"Oh Nels", laughed Harriet and gave her husband a mean look. She turned to mrs Foster. "We do like to have our little jokes around here."

"I understand", answered mrs Foster. "I too had many complications during my pregnancy."

"Oh really", said Harriet. "Well, these small complications are nothing compared to the ones I had when I was pregnant with Nellie. But of course, I was just a young girl at that time - almost a baby. I was in labor for over...

"one hour", said Nels.

"But it was all worth it in the end" continued Harriet. "My Nellie is the most wonderful thing that God has ever created."

Nels and mrs Foster exchanged looks.

"And I am sure that my little baby girl will be just as wonderful", said Harriet and patted her stomach.

"Oh, you think it's a girl", asked mrs Foster.

"I know that it is a girl Mathilda", answered Harriet. "I have already ordered her christening gown from Paris. It is so pretty! It is white with pink silk ribbons."

"I told her not to do it, but as usual she would not listen to me", said Nels. "It feels like she is jinxing the baby by ordering it things before it is even born."

"Oh Nels, that is nonsense", protested Harriet. "Jinxing the baby. I never heard anything so stupid! We do not live in the Middle Ages!"

"I hope that you are right my dear", answered Nels and turned to mrs Foster. "That will be 2 dollars and 69 cents."

Mrs Foster gave Nels the money, said goodbye and left the store. Nels turned to his wife and said:

"Harriet, would it not be better if you went up and rested for a while?"

"Absolutely not", answered Harriet. "I have no desire to lose any money. I know that you will give everyone credit if I am not here. You are such a softy!"

Nels shook his head, went in to the storeroom and closed the door behind him. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. Harriet was driving him insane! She often did that, but now it was worse than ever. She constantly nagged him, told him what to do, complained about different kinds of aches, bragged about what a good mother she was, ate like a horse and kept him awake during the nights talking constantly. He knew that she had her reasons and that not being able to work made her stingy, but he could not help being irritated at her. Nels sighed. He could not understand how he could love a woman so completely different from himself, but he did - he loved her dearly. Nels could hear the storebell ring followed by Harriet's sharp voice:

"Nels! Costumer!"

Nels opened the door.

"May I help you", he asked

* * *

Later that day, at seven o'clock, the family sat down to have dinner.

"I've been longing for this all day", said Harriet as she filled her plate. "I am so hungry!"

"So am I", said Willie.

"Harriet, how can you possibly be hungry", asked Nels. "You've been stuffing yourself all day!"

Harriet gave her husband an angry look.

"I have not", she protested.

"Oh, really", said Nels and raised an eyebrow. "What about the three boxes of bonbons? And the pickles? And the whipped cream?"

"Well... I'm eating for two!"

"At the rate your going you're eating for ten", said Nels. "Doc Baker told you to watch your weight! You already gained more than enough."

"Oh, what do doc Baker know", said Harriet. "He is a quack!"

"And yet he managed to remove your appendix and save your life three years ago."

Harriet did not answer, instead she turned to her children.

"Did you have good day in school children", she asked.

"Yes mother", answered Nellie and smiled. "I got an A on my essay, and all the girls admired my new dress. They were all so jelous, especially Mary and Laura Ingalls."

"Poor people are always jelous of the rich", said Harriet and smiled. "I thank God everyday for being wealthy!"

"Harriet!"

"Oh, be quiet Nels!"

Harriet turned to her son.

"And did you have a good day Willie?"

"Yes ma", answered Willie.

"He did not", protested Nellie. "Miss Beadle made him stand in the corner for two hours."

"Two hours", cried Harriet. "Heavens! Oh, that miss Beadle is incompetent!"

"She is an excellent teacher", said Nels. "I am sure that miss Beadle did not put Willie in the corner without reason."

"I didn't do anything", said Willie. "I swear!"

"I know dear", said Harriet and patted her son's hand. "I am sure that miss Beadle is jelous of us, just like the Ingalls. Don't pay any attention to her."

"Harriet, that is not tre", protested Nels.

"Oh, shut up and hand me the meat!"

* * *

Harriet had already been in bed for over an hour when Nels, after having to do all the house work, finally lay down next to her.

"You sure took your time", said Harriet and looked up from her book.

"That is because I had to do everything by myself", answered Nels irritated. "I'm turning out the lamp."

"No", protested Harriet. "I am reading!"

"Harriet, I am tired and I would like to sleep."

"Be quiet and don't disturb me."

"Harriet!"

"No, I was here first. If you wish to sleep you can do that somewhere else. I want to finish this book."

"Alright", said Nels and got up. "I'll be sleeping on the coach."

Nels walked down the stairs, opened the door to the living room and made himself comfortable on the coach. It did not take long before he was asleep. Half an hour later, Harriet woke him up.

"Nels...Nels", she said.

"Harriet, is something wrong", wondered Nels and sat up. "Is it the baby?"

"Don't be silly", answered Harriet and sat down next to him. "No, I just finished my book and I thought that you might would be interested in hearing how it ended."

"Go to bed Harriet", said Nels angrily and turned away from his wife.

"But Nels!"

"Go away!"

Harriet got up from the coach and just as she was about to walk up the stairs she changed her mind and went back to her husband.

"Nels, I've made a list."

Nels did not answer.

"A list of names for the baby", continued Harriet. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Do as you please", answered Nels.

"Well, I had expected a bit more enthusiasm, after all you are the child's father."

"How well I know that", said Nels quiet.

"What did you say?"

"We should get a cat."

Harriet shook her head.

"Well, do you want to hear the names?"

"Alright", answered Nels.

"Well, at first I wanted to name the baby after me, but then I thought that it would be rather confusing having two Harriets in the house."

"It would", agreed Nels.

"So I came up with another beautiful name."

Nels looked at his wife.

"I thought we agreed on naming the baby after my mother, if it turned out to be a girl", said he.

"Oh Nels, you don't seriously think that I am going to name my daughter Dagmar, do you?"

"I don't see why not. There is nothing wrong with the name."

"Nothing wrong with it? It is ugly, that is what it is. No, I've decided to name her something far more beautiful. Our little girl will be named Lillie Victoria. Isn't that nice?"

"I guess it is", admitted Nels.

"Yes, and it will be far more practical to have children named Nellie, Willie and _Lillie_ than to have them named Nellie, Willie and _Dagmar_."

"I guess you are right", said Nels and got up from the coach.

"I am always right", said Harriet and smiled. "You should know that by now."

Nels softly grabbed his wife by the arm and helped her upstairs.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born", said Harriet as she seated herself in the bed.

"You're not worried at all", asked Nels.

"Why would I", asked Harriet surprised. "I never had any problems before."

"You are older now Harriet."

"Oh, don't be silly Nels", said Harriet and grabbed her husband's hand. "There is no need for you to worry. It will work out just fine."

"I hope you alright", said Nels and lay down next to his wife.

"Good night dear", he said and turned out the lamp.

He rolled over on his side. He felt that he did have reason to worry. He wasn't at all sure that everything would turn out alright.

To be continued...


	7. An eventful day

**Note: I am Swedish and English is not my native language. Therefore it may occur some faults.**

**Chapter 7: An eventful day**

A month had passed since Harriet had decided to name the daughter she was sure that she was expecting Lillie Victoria. This morning, a cold and windy morning in October, Nels stood behind the mercantile counter counting yesterday's receipts as Harriet with great difficulty made her way down the stairs. She was three weeks from being nine months pregnant and grumpier than she had ever been before.

"You could at least have helped me down the stairs", said Harriet angrily and looked at her husband. "But no, feel free to ignore me. I am just carrying _your_ child."

"When I tried to help you down the stairs yesterday you hit me and told me to get my hands off you", replied Nels.

Harriet pressed her lips together.

"Why do you think they say; forget about yesterday and dream about tomorrow?"

"Do they really say that", asked Nels.

"Yes, they do", cried Harriet in frustration. "But never mind about that now. I have an appointment with Doctor Baker in five minutes."

"Would you like me to walk you over", asked Nels and helped his wife on with her cloak.

"Oh for heaven sake Nels! I am not an invalid! I am perfectly capable of walking over to Doctor Baker's office."

"I just thought it best to ask", said Nels and offered Harriet her hat and gloves.

"Next time, don't ask", said Harriet and snatched her hat and gloves from her husband. "I would appreciate if you had some tea and sandwiches prepared for me when I get home."

"When will that be?"

"How am I supposed to know that", asked Harriet and walked to the door.

"Well I thought…"

"You shouldn't do that", interrupted Harriet and opened the door. "After all, thinking has never been one of your strengths."

Harriet stepped out and slammed the door before Nels had time to say anything. He walked over to the window and watched his wife as she wobbled over to Doctor Baker's office. He would not be able to stand it much longer. He shook his head and returned to counting the receipts.

Harriet opened the door to Doctor Baker's office and stepped in.

"Good morning mrs Oleson", said Doctor Baker and got up from his chair. "How are we feeling today?"

"I feel fine thank you", answered Harriet and smiled. "But I do wish my husband would pay me a little bit more attention."

Doctor Baker raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't even walk me over here", said Harriet. "And he did not help the down the stairs this morning and neither did he open the door for me. The only thing he did was hand me this damn gloves."

"Your husband is a busy man", said Doctor Baker and escorted Harriet in to the examination room.

"Busy", said Harriet surprised. "Lazy! That is what he is!"

Doctor Baker examined Harriet and when he was done he helped her to sit down.

"Is everything alright Doctor", asked Harriet.

"Your baby seems to be very healthy", said Doctor Baker and smiled. "From what I could hear, he or she has a very strong heart."

Harriet smiled and touched her stomach.

"_She_ has a very strong heart."

"Oh, you think it's a she?"

"I know that it is a she", said Harriet. "We have already named her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, I insisted that we ought to name the baby after Nels's mother, my dear mother-in-law, but Nels refused. He wanted us to name her Lillie Victoria and after begging me for over an hour I finally gave in."

"Lillie Victoria, that is a beautiful name", said Doctor Baker. "Well mrs Oleson, your little Lillie seems to be very healthy, but she has not turned around yet."

"Turned around", asked Harriet. "What do you mean?"

Doctor Baker blushed.

"Well, it basically means that if the baby would be born now, it would be born with its… its… with its behind first instead of the head."

"Oh I see", said Harriet. "Is that serious?"

"Oh not at all", answered the doctor and pressed Harriet's hand. "The baby will probably turn around sometime during the next week."

"And what if it don't", asked Harriet and fixed her worried blue eyes on Doctor Baker.

"That will mean that the birth will be a bit more difficult for you and the baby, and that there could be some complications."

"Complications? What kind of complications?"

"There is no need to go in to that mrs Oleson", answered Doctor Baker. "I'm certain that the baby will turn around. Besides, I have delivered many babies born with their… their behinds first. Don't worry mrs Oleson, everything will work out fine."

"I know that it will", said mrs Oleson and smiled. "I am not at all worried. My baby is perfect and she will turn around, just like my Nellie and my Willie did. There is no question about it."

Doctor Baker nodded and helped Harriet out of the chair. She put on her cloak, hat and gloves, thanked the doctor and left his office. As she made her way back to the mercantile she thought about what Doctor Baker had said but she did not let his words worry her. She was convinced that her baby would turn around and that she would be able to deliver her daughter safely in to the world. Harriet opened the door to the mercantile and stepped in.

"Harriet", said Nels and looked up from behind the counter. "How did it go? What did Doctor Baker say?"

Harriet took off her gloves and threw them on the counter.

"Do you have my tea and sandwiches ready", she asked.

"Not yet. I did not know when you would come back", answered Nels. "Now tell me, what did Doc Baker say?"

"I told you to have it ready", said Harriet, ignoring her husband's question.

"I've already prepared the sandwiches", explained Nels and left his place behind the counter. "I just have to heat up the water. It will only take five minutes."

"Five minutes are five to many", said Harriet angrily.

Nels looked at his wife.

"Harriet", he said and walked up to her. "What is wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"Nothing is wrong", answered Harriet and looked away.

Nels raised his hand and softly touched his wife's soft cheek.

"Harriet", he said and looked at her with kind eyes. "Tell me."

"Oh for heaven sake", snapped Harriet and slapped her husband's arm. "Nothing is wrong! Could you please stop touching me and heat up the water."

She turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going", Nels asked.

"To bed", answered Harriet.

"What about your tea?"

"You may bring it up when it's ready."

Nels clenched his fists and shook his head.

"It just isn't fair", he said to himself. "It just isn't fair."

He went in to the kitchen to heat up the water. Ten minutes later he entered the bedroom carrying a tray with hot peppermint tea and a couple of juicy sandwiches.

"What took you so long", asked Harriet from where she sat in bed.

"I had to heat up the water", answered Nels.

"You said that it would only take five minutes, but according to my watch – it took ten."

"Does it really matter", asked Nels.

"Yes, it does matter", answered Harriet. "I don't want any tea now."

Nels stared at his wife and suddenly, without warning, he threw the tray on the floor.

"That's enough Harriet", he shouted. "That is enough."

"Nels", Harriet gasped and looked at her husband.

"I have had enough! I will not accept this anymore! You can't treat me this way. I am your husband, not your servant! Harriet, I love you but if you don't start respecting me I will not be able to live with you anymore. During all these years of marriage I've been defending you against people who've been telling me that you are nothing but a selfish, unkind woman. I have always told them that they were wrong, that you have a kind heart – but I think that I have been mistaken. You are nothing but a nagging, malicious woman and if you don't start treating me with respect I'll divorce you. I am serious about this Harriet!"

Harriet looked at her husband in shock.

"Nels I don't k…", Harriet paused in the middle of the sentence. She clasped her stomach and looked at her husband with big, scared eyes.

"Nels, get Doctor Baker!"

"Oh no, you will not fool me."

"For heaven sake Nels", Harriet cried. "Nels, my water just broke!"

To be continued…


	8. An eventful day part 2

Note: I am Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore it may occur some faults.

**Chapter 8 - An eventful day (part 2) **

Nels stared at his wife in shock for a moment before he hurried to her side. She had hoisted herself up off the bed and stood bent forward with a grim on her face confirming that she was indeed in severe pain. Nels carefully put an arm around her shoulder and put his other hand on his wife round stomach.

"Harriet, are you sure", he asked. "Are you sure that your water broke?"

"Of course I am sure", snapped Harriet angrily. "No, go and get doc Baker before I hit you!"

Nels placed a quick kiss on his wife forehead, let go of her and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. He flung the mercantile door opened and nearly knocked Caroline Ingalls, who had come to sell eggs, down.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry mrs Ingalls", said Nels.

"There is no need for you to apologize", said Caroline and smiled. She noticed the stressed look on Nels's face. "What is wrong", she asked.

"It is Harriet", explained Nels. "I believe she has gone into labor. I need to get doc Baker. Caroline, would you go up and stay with my wife until we get back?"

"Of course", answered Caroline and removed her sunbonnet. She entered the mercantile and walked up the stairs. She walked in to the bedroom and found Harriet, kneeling on the floor with her hands around her stomach. Her face was wet with tears and her whole body was shaking, not only of pain but also of fear.

"Oh Caroline", cried Harriet and reached out for her. "Where is doctor Baker?"

"Your husband has gone to get him", answered Caroline, worried over the state that she had found Harriet in. "He will be here any minute."

"I need him now", cried Harriet. "He must make it stop! I can't have the baby now. It is too early!"

"Your baby doesn't seem to think that it is too early", answered Caroline and tried to get Harriet to stand up – but Harriet refused.

"My baby hasn't turned around yet", sobbed Harriet. "Doc Baker told me so this morning."

"Oh, you'll be alright", said Caroline in trying to calm the almost hysterical mrs Oleson. "And so will your baby."

Harriet looked up and was just about to say something when she felt another contraction pierce through her body. She gritted her teeth and let out a loud cry.

Caroline sat down next to Harriet and put a calming hand on her back.

"When did it start mrs Oleson", asked Caroline. "Yesterday?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Sometime during the night", wondered Caroline.

"No", answered Harriet. "It started... it started just before y... you came. My water jus... just broke."

Caroline stood up and looked at Harriet with concerned eyes. It usually took around twenty-four hours after the water broke for the contractions to begin, but mrs Oleson was clearly having contractions already, and rather strong and long ones. She once again sat down and started to unbutton Harriet's blouse.

"What are you doing", asked Harriet without looking at Caroline.

"You will be more comfortable if I remove your blouse", answered Caroline. "Besides, you would not like ruin your blouse, would you?"

Harriet once again shook her head.

"Good", smiled Caroline. She unbuttoned Harriet's purple blouse and lay it aside. She then started to remove the hair pins from Harriet's thick dark hair.

"Don't do that", cried Harriet and clenched her fists as she felt another contraction.

"It will be much more comfortable for you to have your hair down", explained Caroline calmly. "I had my hair up when I had Laura, and the pins caused rather deep wounds."

Harriet let out another loud cry, grabbed one of Caroline's hands and squeezed it as hard as she possible could.

"Please make it stop", she weeped weakly. "Please, make it stop."

Caroline patted Harriet's back and removed the last of the hair pins.

"Now mrs Oleson, yo..."

Caroline was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. A moment later Nels and doctor Baker appeared at the door.

"Harriet", cried Nels anxiously and went to his wife as quickly as he possibly could. He put his arm around her bare shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Doctor Baker gave Caroline a worried look, sat down next to Harriet and asked: "How do you feel mrs Oleson?"

"How do you think I feel", cried Harriet and for the first time since Caroline entered the room, she lifted her head. She looked doctor Baker with big pleading eyes and said with a weak voice:

"Oh please doctor, you must make it stop. It is not time yet. Please... please..."

Doctor Baker took off his hat, gave it to Caroline and said:

"Nels, we must get your wife to bed."

Harriet protested but in vain. Her husband and the doctor grabbed her under the arms and together they managed to get the struggling, crying, hysterical and terrified Harriet to bed.

Nels sat down next to her, trying to calm her while doctor Baker turned to Caroline.

"How is she", asked the doctor. "Is she having contractions?"

"Oh yes", replied Caroline. "They are both strong and long, and there is not much time between them."

"I don't understand. She visited me only half an hour ago and everything was fine. Well... I'm afraid that you have to stay here and assist me. This is not going to be easy."

Caroline nodded seriously as Harriet let out another cry.

"For heaven sake doctor", weeped Harriet. "Could you please make it stop?"

"I'm sorry mrs Oleson", replied doctor Baker. "But once it started, there is no way to stop it."

"Oh, you quack!", cried Harriet loudly.

"Now, there, there", said Nels and patted one of Harriet's hands. He turned to look at doctor Baker with worried eyes.

"I am afraid that you will have to leave now Nels", doctor Baker said.

Nels nodded and swallowed. He turned to his wife, looked at her with frustrated eyes for a moment, leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.

As he rose from where he was sitting his wife started to protest, she reached out for him and called his name.

"No, don't make him leave", cried Harriet. "I need him. Nels! Please doctor... Oh, please!"

"Doc please", begged Nels. "Let me stay with her."

"It is better if you leave Nels", answered doctor Baker and lay a hand on Nels's shoulder. "Trust me."

Nels nodded, looked at his wife and left the room.

Doctor Baker removed his tie and as he handed it to Caroline he said:

"I do appreciate you staying here. We have a long day ahead of us. This is not going to be easy."

He turned to Harriet and said with a firm voice:

"Now mrs Oleson, I need you to listen to me."

* * *

Nels sat down in the parlous and buried his head in his hands. He could hear Harriet moaning and crying from upstairs and it almost made him sick of worry. He could not stand the thought of his wife suffering. He lifted his head and looked around. He could not help feeling guilty. He feared that it was his fault that his wife had gone in to labor. If he had not shouted and screamed at her, if he had not thrown the tray on the floor she would not have been upset and her water would not have broken. Another of Harriet's loud cries filtered through the house and Nels stood up. He wandered around the room for a short while before he sat down again. He took a couple of deep breaths and shook his head. This was going to be one of the longest days of his life. He once again buried his head in his hands and desperately tried to think of something else but what was going on upstairs.

Three hours later, Nels was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of his daughter's worried voice.

"Father, what's the matter", asked Nellie and looked at her father with big eyes. "What's wrong with mother?"

"Yeah, why is Ma screaming", wondered Willie.

Nels lifted his head and looked at his two frightened children.

"Your mother has gone in to labor", explained Nels. "The baby is coming."

"Already", asked Nellie. "Mother told me yesterday that the baby would not come for at least a couple of weeks."

"I know Nellie, I know", answered Nels and rose from his chair. "The baby was not supposed to come for a couple of weeks."

"Then why is it coming", asked Willie.

"Well... sometimes babies are born earlier than expected", answered Nels and did his best to hide the fear in his voice.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Come in", said Nels.

The door swung open and Charles Ingalls appeared.

"Nels", said Charles and took off his hat. "I've heard the news. How is your wife?"

Nels looked at his children and hinted to Charles that he did not like to discuss his wife's condition in front of them. Charles understood.

"Nels, you will not be able to cook dinner tonight, right", asked Charles.

Nels shook his head.

"Then maybe I should take Nellie and Willie with me so they could have dinner at my house?"

"No father", protested Nellie.

Nels did not listen to his daughter.

"I would appreciate that Charles", said Nels.

"But father", whined Nellie. "They are poor!"

"Don't you worry Nellie", said Charles and smiled. "We have enough food to feed a whole army. Besides, since Caroline is upstairs with your mother I will do the cooking. I'm a good cheif, I assure you of that. We better get going."

"Pa please, I want to stay", begged Nellie.

Nels shook his head.

"Nellie, you and your brother are going with mr Ingalls. End of discussion!"

Nellie let out a cry and she and Willie followed Charles Ingalls out.

Nels watched his children leave and then sat down again. He took a deep breath and whispered: "Be strong Harriet! Please be strong!"

* * *

Doctor Baker and Caroline had been at the struggling Harriet's side for over seven hours, but nothing had yet happened. Harriet lay on her bed writhing in pain. Her body was covered with sweat and she was almost shaking. Her face was pale, she was short of breath and her eyes were streaming with tears. Caroline stood beside her bed, holding her hand and tried to get Harriet to breathe through the painful contractions.

"Mrs Oleson, you need to push", said doctor Baker.

Harriet violently shook her head.

"I can't", she cried weakly.

"Oh yes you can", said Caroline.

"No... no...", cried Harriet. "No."

Doctor Baker scratched his head and looked at Caroline.

"Caroline, may I talk to you?"

Caroline nodded and she and doctor Baker walked away from the bed so Harriet would not hear their discussion.

"This is not going well", said the doctor. "I'm afraid that I will have to take the baby."

"What do you mean", asked Caroline.

"I have to cut her stomach open and take the baby, or else she and the baby will die."

"And what will happen if you take the baby?"

"The baby will likely live but there is a big risque that Harriet might die. Most women do not survive."

"Then you can't cut her open doctor Baker", said Caroline and put her hand on the doctors arm. "You can't."

"If I don't Caroline, both may die. At least I have the chance to save one of them if I cut her open."

Caroline nodded and doctor Baker started to prepare his instruments. He was almost ready to begin the operation when Harriet once again cried out lout and Caroline and doctor Baker hurried to her side.

"Yo... You're not g... going to cut m... me open doctor, are you", asked Harriet and looked at the doctor with teary eyes. "Please don't."

"I'm afraid that we have to", answered doctor Baker.

"No! No...I can do it", said Harriet with determination in her voice and sat up a bit. "I can do it."

"Alright", said doctor Baker. "When you feel the next contraction, you need to push. Alright?"

Harriet nodded. A moment later Harriet felt another contraction, she gathered her strengths and pushed.

"Keep pushing mrs Oleson", said doctor Baker. "Something is happening."

Harriet nodded viontely and as she felt the next contraction she pushed all that she possibly could.

"I can see the be... ehm.. the behind", said doctor Baker.

Harriet smiled through a flood of tears and with the last of her strengths she pushed for all that she was worth. As sudden as it had started, just as sudden she was a mother of three.

Doctor Baker handed over the crying baby to Caroline who gave it a good clean. She wrapped the baby in a white towel and with the baby in her arms she went up to the pale and exhausted Harriet.

"Mrs Oleson, you've had a beautiful healthy girl", said Caroline and smiled.

"A girl", said Harriet weakly and reached out to touch the baby's soft dark curls. "A girl. I knew it."

With a smile on her face her head fell backwards and she fainted of exhaustion and pain.

* * *

As soon as Nels heard a baby cry he rose from his chair and ran upstairs as fast as he could. He knocked at the door but no one answered it. He decided not to enter, but to wait outside. A moment later, Caroline opened the door with a tiny little baby in her arms.

"Mr Oleson", smiled Caroline. "You've had a little girl."

Caroline gave Nels the baby and Nels looked down on the little creature that he held in his arms.

"Oh my", said Nels and smiled. "Oh my! I can't believe it."

He carefully touched the now sleeping baby's small nose and tiny mouth.

"She looks just like her mother", said Nels and wiped away a couple of tears. "She is beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"She really is", agreed Caroline.

Nels took his eyes from his newborn daughter and looked at Caroline.

"How is Harriet", he asked.

"Oh", uttered Caroline and looked down. "I'm sorry Nels but..."

"But what", interrupted Nels with a worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your wife... your wife... your wife...", Caroline stuttered.

"Is she dead", asked Nels with frustration in his voice and looked at Caroline with sad, teary eyes. "Is she?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, she is not", she answered.

"Thank god", said Nels, bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thank god!"

Caroline looked at the father and daughter for a moment before she put a soft hand on Nels's shoulder.

"She is not dead", explained Caroline. "But she is not doing well, not well at all."

Nels took a deep breathe and handed his daughter to Caroline. He opened the door to the bedroom and stepped in. Harriet lay still on her bed, with her eyes shut and her dark hair spread around her head like an aureole.

"Oh Harriet", said Nels and kneeled by her bed. "Oh Harriet."

He reached out and clasped one of her white hands in his, he bent forward and kissed it. He softly caressed her dark long hair and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. If it had not been for his wife's chest moving up and down he would have thought that she was no longer among the living. He kissed her hand one more time and turned to look at doctor Baker.

"How is she doctor", he asked. "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know Nels", answered doctor Baker and shook his head. "She has lost a rather large amount of blood, and she is weak - terribly weak! I don't know if she will live through the night."

"Oh my god", said Nels and looked at his wife. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered: "I'm sorry Harriet. It is all my fault. Please do not give up. I need you. You are my world, my whole world."

He looked at her with compassionate eyes and carefully kissed her pale lips.

"I love you Harriet. Please hold on."

To be continued...


	9. The End of the Story

Note: I am Swedish and English is not my native language, therefore it may occur some faults.

Chapter 9 - The End of the Story

It was decided that Caroline Ingalls would stay the night and take care of the baby so that Nels could pay all his attention to his ill wife. He and Doctor Baker sat by her bed the whole night, well… almost the whole night. Nels did leave his wife alone with the doctor for a short moment to admire his newborn daughter. He felt torn between his feelings. On one hand he was delighted over his new little daughter but on the other hand he was terribly worried over his wife's serious condition. As the morning arrived and the weak autumn sun played outside the window Harriet was no better, but neither was she any worse. Doctor Baker told Nels that it was a good sign. The first night was always the most critical, and Harriet had survived it and by that her condition was stabilized. Nels, Doctor Baker and Caroline Ingalls were all terribly tired. All three of them had been awake for over 24 hours and since Harriet's condition was stabilized Doctor Baker and Caroline decided to go home and rest for a couple of hours and then come back. Mrs Foster, who had heard what had happened, offered to take Caroline's place and watch the baby. When this was all settled Nels went up to the bedroom, sat down in his chair and within minutes he was asleep. He started dreaming. In his dream he was transported back to the day when he happened to walk in to a small mercantile outside St Louis and spotted a young woman with shiny black hair, sparkling blue eyes and with a tongue as sharp as a British sable. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever beheld and he fell in love with her immediately. He went back every day for a whole month. He used to stand next to the counter and talk to her, tease her and make her blush. A year later they were married. His dreams continued and he did not wake up until three hours later when he was awakened by the sound of his little daughter crying. Nels rose from his chair and went to his wife. He sat down next to her, grabbed her pale hand and gently kissed it. He was well aware of that he could lose her. He could lose his wife! Her hair was no longer as shiny as it used to be and her eyes not as sparkling, but her tongue was still as sharp and he loved her. He loved her more than anything else!

"Oh Harriet", he said and stroked her hair. "Please be strong! Please..."

He held Harriet's hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he could feel Harriet moving and hear the sound of her weak voice.

"Harriet", said he and pressed her hand to his chest. "Thank god Harriet! How do you feel?"

Harriet did not answer, Nels did even know if she heard him. She seemed absent.

"Mama? Papa?", she mumbled. "Mama, where are you? Vicky, please don't... Where is mama?"

Nels understood at once that his wife was delirious. He stood up, bent down and kissed his wife's now rather alarming warm cheek. He hurried downstairs.

"I'll be right back", he told mrs Foster. "I need to get doctor Baker."

Mrs Foster nodded. Five minutes later Nels came back with Doctor Baker. In the bedroom, Harriet was still asking after her mother.

"You were right Nels", said Doctor Baker. "She is delirious."

He took her temperature.

"And she has a fever."

Doctor Baker shook his head and looked at Nels with sad eyes.

"This is not good Nels", he said. "This is not good at all. Childbed-fever is very serious. Very serious indeed!"

Nels sat down and buried his head in his hands. He was well aware of the fact that childbed-fever was dangerous. His aunt had died of it.

"But your wife is no longer unconscious", said the doctor in trying to comfort Nels. "She is a strong woman. I am sure that she will survive."

"I wish I was as sure as you are doctor", said Nels and looked at his wife. "Sadly, I am not."

* * *

School was over and Nellie and Willie were supposed to go back to the Ingalls´s Farm, but they didn't want to. When Mary and Laura Ingalls looked away they hurried over to their home, opened the door and stepped in. They were surprised to find mrs Foster in their parlour.

"Nellie! Willie", said mrs Foster. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to spend the night at Plum Creek"

"We were", answered Nellie. "But we don't want to."

Willie noticed the crib next to mrs Foster.

"Is that my new sister", asked Willie. "Mrs Ingalls told us that the baby was a girl. Is that she?"

Mrs Foster nodded and smiled.

"Yes indeed Willie", she confirmed. "This is your new baby sister."

Nellie and Willie went up to the crib and looked down at the tiny little baby.

"She is so small", said Willie. "And cute! Don't you think she is cute Nellie?"

"Not particularly", answered Nellie. "She does not have my beautiful blond hair. And her eyes are much smaller than mine and her nose much bigger."

Mrs Foster looked at Nellie and shook her head.

"Where is mother and father", asked Nellie.

Mrs Foster didn't know what to say.

"Well... ehm... They are upstairs. Your mother isn't doing very well I'm afraid."

"But she'll be better, right?", asked Willie.

"I hope so", answered mrs Foster. "I really hope so."

Nels, who had heard his children, came downstairs. Nellie and Willie hurried to their father.

"How is mother", Nellie asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

Nels looked at his children with sad eyes for a moment.

"She is not well Nellie", he answered. "Doctor Baker don't know if she'll survive."

Nellie and Willie persuaded their father to let them stay. As Nellie was going to bed that night she clasped her hands and said with a clear voice:

"Dear God! I know that I have not always done good, and that you will probably not listen to me because of that. But I would like to tell you God, that I am truly sorry for every bad thing that I have done. There are some problems in the world that are far greater than mine. But please God, don't take my mother away from me. She is my world! I can't live without her! I know that mother can be a bit selfish and mean sometimes, but she has a good heart. Dear God, if you save my mother I promise you that I'll never do anything nasty again. I shall not be mean to Mary and Laura more than two times a week... well... maybe three times a week. Please God, I beg you! Save my mother! Amen."

Nellie blew out her candle and went to sleep. In the room next to Nellie's, Willie was getting ready for bed. As he sat down on his bed in his little white nightshirt he clasped his hands, just like his sister, and said:

"Hello God! My name is Willie Oleson and I am sorry that I have not talked to you more often. You see, when I am in church and we are supposed to be praying I am always busy thinking of other things. Why is mrs Ingalls singing so load? Why does doctor Baker look orange? Who are all those christian soldiers and why are they going to war? Things like that occupy my mind when I am in church. Dear God! If you hear me, could you please make my Ma well? She is a very nice Ma! She always gives me candy and toys. And if you took Ma away, Pa would make us work all day and do our homework all by ourselves. Do you see what I mean God? Do you understand why you have to save mother? Good! I knew that you would understand. Amen."

Willie smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Nellie and Willie awoke to find their mother no better. The whole day passed but Harriet's fever was still as high as the day before (if not higher) and as the dark began to fall doctor Baker begged Nels to fetch Nellie and Willie as he feared their mother was awfully close to death. The children entered the room with sad looks on their tear stricken faces and with big scared eyes.

"Oh mother", said Nellie and rushed to her mother's side. She wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her head in Harriet's dark hair. She smelled the scent of her mother's hair which she loved so much for a short moment, then sat up and carefully caressed her mother's hot cheek.

"Oh mother", said Nellie again. "Please don't die. Please don't! I need you! Willie needs you and god knows father needs you. Mother, who would run the mercantile if you died? Father would ruin us in a week? Would you really like that to happen mother? Everything you worked so hard for gone in a week. No mother, we need you so much! Everything that I know you have taught me. I can't imagine a world without you! Mother, I never told you this but when I grow up I want to be just like you... just like you. But to become like you you'll have to stay alive, so you can teach me how to be more like you. You see mother, you have to stay alive.

Nellie kissed her mother's cheek and Willie took her place. Willie bent down, placed a quick kiss on Harriet's hand and said.

"Ma, I don't want you to die, so please don't."

Doctor Baker had observed everything that happened and kept quiet, but when the children were about to leave their room he said with a clear voice:

"Nellie, Willie. I am sorry to say this but I am afraid that you will have to say farewell to your mother. She will most likely not be alive for much longer. It is a question of hours, perhaps minutes."

Nellie looked with doctor Baker with fear in her eyes. She shook her head violently, looked from doctor Baker to her mother and then to doctor Baker again.

"No", she shrieked. "I will not take farewell of mother. Never!"

She burst out in tears and left the room.

"Neither will I", said Willie and walked out of the room with a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry Nels", said doctor Baker and tried to smile. "That is often the way that children react."

"Well... it is understandable", Nels replied. He could barely keep the his tears away.

"Doctor", he said. "Would you please leave me alone with my wife for a moment?"

Doctor Baker nodded and left the room.

Nels did know what to do. His head told him to take farewell of his beloved wife, to accept what had happened and to let go, but his heart told him something else. Without thinking he lifted the yellow blanket which was warming his wife and climbed into bed. He carefully put his arms around her and pulled her close. He could feel her heart beating and hear the sound of her breathing. He kissed her cheek, smiled and said:

"I'll see you tomorrow dear".

And within a couple of minutes, Nels was asleep.

* * *

"Nels?"

Nels opened his eyes and looked around.

"Nels?"

At first Nels did not realize who the weak voice belonged to, but it didn't take many seconds for him to understand that it belonged to his wife.

"Harriet", he exclaimed. "Harriet?"

"Oh Nels", cried Harriet weakly. "I feel so... so bruised."

Nels could not believe it. He could not believe that his wife was alive, talking to him. His heart filled with an incredible joy and his eyes flooded with tears.

"Harriet", he said and once again, very carefully, pulled her close. He felt the warmth from her body and smiled.

"Oh Harriet, you've come back to me", he said and leaned over her and kissed her.

"Oh for heaven sake Nels", complained Harriet weakly. "Stop doing that."

Nels laughed and jumped out of the bed. He flung the door open and woke doctor Baker who had fallen asleep on a chair outside the bedroom just a minute after he had left it to leave Nels alone with Harriet.

"Doctor, you need to come with me. Harriet is better! Harriet is better!"

"No, she can't possibly be", said doctor Baker and shook his head. "Nothing else but a miracle could save your wife."

"Well doctor, a miracle has indeed occurred", smiled Nels.

Doctor Baker followed Nels into the bedroom and he was very surprised to find that Harriet was better, just as Nels had told him.

"Well mrs Oleson, I was sure that you would not survive the night", said doctor Baker after examining Harriet. "But I am glad to say that I was wrong."

Harriet who was still awfully pale looked at doctor Baker with tired eyes and said:

"Well doctor Baker, you'll never been the best of doctors, have you?"

"Harriet", warned Nels.

"Well, it is true", said Harriet. "He is a quack, that is what he is."

"That quack have saved not just your life, but also little Lillie's", said Nels.

"Lillie", said Harriet and forgot all about doctor Baker. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"She is downstairs with mrs Foster", answered Nels. "I'll go down and get her for you."

A minute later he returned with his little daughter. He carefully put her in his wife's arms.

"Oh...", said Harriet quietly. "Oh my baby. My little Lillie."

Tears of joy flowed down her pale cheeks and with all the maternal love that she possibly could give she pressed her daughter to her chest and kissed her tiny forehead.

"Oh Nels", she said and reached out for her husband with one hand. "Our little baby."

Nels took Harriet's hand and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you Harriet", he said.

"I love you too", admitted Harriet and smiled. "So so much."

Nels watched his wife and daughter for a moment and then left the room to get Willie and Nellie. The children were overjoyed to found out that their mother was better. Nels watched his family, his beloved wife and his three children, with a big happy smile on his face. At that moment he realized that he was not only the richest man of Walnut Grove, but also the very happiest.

The End 


End file.
